The Sorrows of Young Jim Clueman
by storylord2000
Summary: Where are the Mystery?


CHAPTER 1

there were 1000000 detectives in the world when story, the story is about 1000000 detectives. each had special psychic powers that let them eat people-suffering, so they searched for clues so they could hone in when human suffering was near.

they would dip it in bbq sauce, the suffering, and eat sweet sweet barbeque suffering, as it was called. as a child i would watch them and wonder "why" and then why never moved past that point.

so i became a detective who loved watching people suffer and asking "why". why am i a detective. i never learned anything although i had all the clues. there are many clues in the world. over 100. but there are 1000000 detectives so due to copyright only 10 have the clues. i want people to know my clues but i dont want people to know myself. i had the clues but then i ate them and now i can't remember what i'm looking for.

so much pressure. easier just to take the clues and consume their contents so i can just. once in my life i knew something i thought was just but i ate the clues so now the idea "just" is just a clue to something that threatens the idea of 'just'. all the clues led to more clues now i dont know what i'm looking for. i thought i knew something but something was something else so i don't know. when, i was a child, i was a child, i hoped others would have clues why my clues were just clues to clues, not just. but now i'm an adult and everyone wants answers. without clue. im afraid to ask. where is the clue? they were invisible and also didn't exist. but now they do so i must know why. how is a clue born. i guess it's a crime

crime. why crime. where does crime live. sources tell me it's underground, where i can't see it. million billion identical masked crimemen destroying me with pointy sticks and scary letters. i wish i could stop them. crime crimes. i want to see crime but i'm scared. so i work it out, i put it down, i look on it in abstract and eat it up but violence is too real. so i draw up a map of fake crimes in my head, and then clue. the fake crimes are worst. i can feel them everywhere but they aren't there so i don't see them. does a crime exist before its seen. thats a rhetorical question but i dont know rhetoric so i dont know. but everyone wants me to know, everyone's a detective, living in clues. some would say it is a sick obsession. i had a clue but it died, and i ate it

jim was the best detective. i am sherlock holmes. sherlock holmes always knows the answer but i do not know question. everybody expects my next answer and their life itself hinges upon the grand answer so they believe it so i have to even though i dont know. nobody knew jim but jim knew clues without answer. nobody liked little jim jim. jim liked questions. jimmy had clues and loved clue, and clue was made flesh in jim jim clueman. jim clueman had tense wads full of agonizing question but didnt want other agony. clue-induced agony, their best friend. i forget what i was saying. jim clueman doesn't want to know. i hope you are not jim clueman reading this. i think.

jim travelled 1000 years across the wastes. and then jim jim jimmy arrived at Fortress World. it was so tall everyone else died. jim wanted to ask god why but god was also dead. jim made a garden of bones and drank their wine reserves. at Fortress World there was a prison, but everyone was dead so jim did not know this. Jimmy turned it into a garden, of bones. flowers came forth from bone and jim didn't really notice but would see the flowers on walks sometime and go 'nice flowers'. they were not nice flowers, they were weeds. i saw the clues. why doesn't jimmy notice. what the hell.

i interviewed many suspicious perps. "is flower weeds, in Clueman's terms". are flower weeds? i thought i saw a flower once, in a book, but now i don't know. i searched for thousands of flowers and thousands of weeds and nobody knew what i was talking about, but i don't know how to about talking was I "what". i searched so long i also became a flower, or a weed, or something else.

i got tired of searching so i went to find jimmy but jimmy was dead too. they lived to be 10000 years old in Fortress World with many entertaining questions.


End file.
